This invention relates generally to the field of medical surgery, and more particularly to the field of tables for a medical operating room that are covered by a sterile drape.
Sterile and non-sterile areas are carefully delineated in hospital operating rooms. Sterile instrument lay-down areas are needed for storing various instruments for easy access near the patient during an operation.
One type of table used in operating rooms is an over-patient table that has an instrument surface supported by four legs. Opposed legs on respective skies of the table are spaced far enough apart so that the table can span the width of an operating roam table so that the table may be positioned over a patient who is lying on the operating table. Each leg of the table is supported by a roller mechanism so that the table may be rolled Into position proximate the operating field after the patient has been placed on the operating table. Such over-patient tables are available from Pedigo Products. Inc. of Vancouver. Wash. Examples can be found on the Pedigo Products website. Other such tables are sold under the registered trademark MAYFIELD(copyright). A sterile drape is placed over the Instrument surface and is attached to a sterile drape placed over the patient. The instrument surface is supported by the table legs at an adjustable height above the patient. Instruments positioned on the Instrument surface are handled by a nurse standing next to the table along side the operating table. Because the instrument surface must be above the patient, it is generally too high for comfortable access by the nurse standing on the floor. It is common for the nurse to use a footstool in conjunction with the MAYFIELD(copyright) table to facilitate access to the instrument surface. Such footstools are also available from Pedigo Products, Inc. and can be viewed on their web page cited above.
A second type of table used in operating rooms is known as a Mayo table. The Mayo table has an instrument surface supported by a post, which in turn is supported by two legs projecting under the instrument surface. The legs may have a generally flat bottom for stability, or they may be supported by wheels, or a combination of the two. Mayo tables are also available from Pedigo Products, Inc. and can be viewed on their web page cited above. The height of the instrument surface is changed by extending or retracting the post. A sterile drape is wrapped over the instrument surface and around the post. A nurse using the Mayo table will stand beside the table, again often using a footstool to facilitate access to the elevated instrument surface. The Mayo table is moved into position proximate the operating field once the patient has been placed on the operating table by rolling or dragging it across the floor.
A Mayo table provides an instrument surface beside an operating table. Operating tables generally have large, sturdy bases that extend to the full width of the table top. The base of the operating table prevents a Mayo table from being positioned over the patient. Over-patient instrument storage can only be provided by a MAYFIELD(copyright) table.
It is often necessary to perform an X-ray examination of the patient during an operation. To accomplish such an intra-operatlve X-ray, any instrument table located proximate the operating field must be temporarily removed to provide room for positioning the X-ray equipment over the patient. Intra-operative movement of a MAYFIELD(copyright) table is very difficult and is generally avoided because the sterile drape covering a MAYFIELD(copyright) table is generally attached to a sterile drape covering the patient. Intra-operative movement of a Mayo table can be accomplished by pulling the table away from the operating table, then pulling it back into position after completion of the X-ray examination. Thus, in any operation that is expected to involve an X-ray examination, the use of a MAYFIELD(copyright) table and its convenient over-patient instrument surface is often avoided, leaving the surgical team with only the Mayo table option for instrument storage.
A table having improved functionality in an operating room environment is described. The table allows an instrument surface to be located in an over-patient position without positioning the table base under the operating table. The table further allows the instrument surface to be rotated away from the over-patient position without relocating its base. A footpad is integrated with the table structure to provide access to the instrument surface, thereby better utilizing the available space around an operating table. Selective positioning of overlapping upper and lower instrument surface tiers will change the area of the instrument surface. The table is covered with a drape that ensures that the entire instrument surface area remains sterile even when the upper and lower surface tiers are re-positioned.
A table for an operating room is describe herein as including an instrument surface upper tier and an instrument surface lower tier moveable to a desired degree of overlap there between to define a desired area of instrument storage space. The table may include an upper drape enveloping the instrument surface upper tier; and a lower drape disposed over at least a top surface of the instrument surface lower tier. A table for an operating room is describe as including: an instrument surface; a support structure for supporting the instrument surface at a height above a floor; and a swivel connection between the instrument surface and the support structure allowing the instrument surface to be rotated in a horizontal plane relative to the support structure. The table may include a drape disposed over the instrument surface.
A table for an operating room is described as including a support structure and an instrument surface connected to the support structure and extending horizontally beyond the support structure in cantilever fashion so that the instrument surface extends to an over-patient position when the support structure is positioned beside an operating table.